Un buen rey
by torredemarfil14
Summary: Un abatido Turgon reina en un reino en decadencia. Ha enviado barcos rogando a Valinor por ayuda y sólo le queda esperar. Todo cambia cuanto Tarian llega a Gondolin para ayudarlo (véase id: 9088351). Ambos descubren algo de sí que no esperaban / Alert: Lemon - explicit - BDSM 18


_Buenas! Bien, esto es un experimento así que sean buenos conmigo. Y por cierto, dejen review a ver si lo hice bien. Advertencia para la juventud: lemon explícito. BDSM +18. Lo digo en serio esta vez. Niños vainilla y amantes de la ternura abstenerse. Salut!_

* * *

**Un buen rey**

Al inicio de su vida, Turgon había sido un elfo alegre y despreocupado. Pero demasiadas tragedias habían ocurrido desde entonces. No contaba como la primera haber visto con sus propios ojos la destrucción de los árboles, ya no le importaba. Recordaba haber visto a su esposa Elenwë caer entre los hielos de Helcaraxë. Recordaba su expresión horrorizada, la impotencia que turbaba su alma. No había sido capaz de salvarla. Incluso recordaba el reproche sin palabras en la mirada de su hija, Idril.

La maldita guerra lo había convertido en lo que era. La matanza de los hermanos lo había horrorizado en ese momento, en Aquelondë, del otro lado del mar muy lejos de donde se encontraba ahora. Pero no era nada comparado con las terribles desgracias que le faltaba ver. Las Guerras de Beleriand, cantarían entre los hombres. Debía admitir que al principio se confió. La Batalla Gloriosa y el sitio de Angband habían sido enormes éxitos. Pensó que su padre desde Hithlum tenía todo perfectamente controlado y se dedicó a embellecer la ciudad blanca. Había sido un iluso, y eso le dolía en lo más profundo.

Su padre se lo había dicho mil veces y nadie le había escuchado. Cuando sus tropas no fueron suficientes, cuando no volvía ni un solo soldado a la ciudad, sintió pánico. Pero ni siquiera el horror de ver a Elenwë a los ojos cuando se apagó en ellos la luz de Valinor pudo compararse con las últimas batallas. Thorondor le había traído el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, o eso creía; porque era un manojo irreconocible de carne y hueso destrozado. No fue capaz de mirarlo más de un segundo, pero jamás olvidaría esa imagen. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar el llanto cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo veía.

Después de eso la vida en Beleriand no había hecho más que empeorar. Poco después en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad pudo ver a sus hermanos, Fingon y Argon; asesinados a mansalva frente a sus ojos. Pero estaba tan lejos que ni corriendo con todas sus fuerzas podría haber hecho algo. Para colmo de males, aunque la vuelta de su hermana le había alegrado un poco, ella murió al poco tiempo asesinada por el maldito cabrón de su esposo. Él la había visto, había estado allí en ese momento, y si tan sólo lo hubiera podido preveer, si no se hubiera confiado. Repetidamente pensaba que el destino se burlaba de él, que había visto demasiada muerte en muy poco tiempo.

En esa desesperación lo único que atinó a hacer fue mandar a construir barcos, con la esperanza de que en Valinor se apiadaran de los Noldor y enviaran ayuda. Y esta es ahora la peor parte, esperar; como todos los guerreros odian. La calma antes de la tormenta. En eso piensa, sentado en el salón del trono muy quieto, como si durmiera; pero no puede hacerlo. Ha pasado meses sin dormir. Se pregunta en secreto si habían tenido razón al apreciar más a su padre. Pero ahora ya es tarde, sólo queda él, y nadie más. Si no fuera por su hija, con gusto hubiera seguido a su padre y hermanos a Mandos, pero no puede. Toda su vida es una zona gris.

Por eso cuando ella irrumpe sin ceremonia en ese salón, sin importarle un ápice lo que digan los guardias, el rey abre sus ojos muy grandes. Pero lo primero que hace es desconfiar. Ante él se encuentra apostada una criatura maravillosa, pero peligrosa, sin duda alguna. Con sólo un vistazo a sus ojos sabe que no es de aquí, sino que proviene de una tierra sagrada. Su delicada piel de porcelana brilla como si concentrara la luz del lugar. Su cabello cae con delicado movimiento, oscuro como si mirara hacia fuera de los Muros del Mundo. Pero lo que más llama su atención son los ojos. Azules y profundos, puede ver en ellos muchos, muchos años de vida. Más que los suyos, más que su padre y su abuelo o que cualquiera que haya conocido. Ese azul despierta en él un instinto primario que por mucho tiempo había creído perdido.

Enseguida se levanta y avanza hacia ella, le sostiene la mirada sin titubear, no se mueve un ápice. Ella puede ver el inmenso dolor tras esos ojos, pero también el valor y la bondad de un rey justo, de quien se arriesgó demasiadas veces por su pueblo. Se acerca a su oído, casi rozándolo, y le susurra para que nadie más lo oiga.

-Eres un espía del mal.

-No. Vine a ayudarte –responde en otro susurro igualmente inaudible.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Tarian.

-Tarian –repite el elfo, acariciando su lengua con esa palabra, con su nombre; y aunque grande es su desconfianza no puede evitar que sus ojos brillen con algo nuevo. Con una seña le indica a los guardias que se retiren, y entonces se encuentran solos en el salón del trono. A ella se le hace un nudo en el estómago, pero no titubea. Turgon no quiere darle la espalda, teme que lo ataque si lo hace, y decide ser precavido.

La toma por las muñecas, suavemente pero con firmeza; y las cruza en su espalda. Tiene una soga, ella no sabe de dónde la ha sacado, pero ya es tarde. Ata esas muñecas y ahora la invitada se convierte en prisionera. Aprieta con toda su fuerza, dejando marcas en la piel de la maia –aunque esto último, él no lo sabe-, que más tarde se tornarían violáceas. Ella se deja hacer, pero lo mira con evidente desagrado, lo desprecia desde lo más hondo, se siente humillada y lo odia con todo su ser. En esa mirada hay desafío, sin palabras miden su poder, hasta que el elfo vuelve a hablar.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?

-Mientras me inmovilices con tal rudeza no pienso decirte nada.

-Si no lo haces, voy a hacerte desear por todo lo sagrado que lo hubieras hecho. Piénsalo un momento –esa amenaza enciende la ira en sus ojos. No va a doblegarse ante el desafío. La mirada del elfo ahora se ve inundada en deseo, por tanto tiempo gélida y ahora parece quemar todo aquello que toca. Frente a frente, tanto se parecen, pero a la vez son demasiado distintos. Se sostienen la mirada hasta que él intenta algo más.

Toma su cabello y tira de él con fuerza, mientras la maia arruga la nariz pero no le da el gusto de hacerle oír un solo gemido de dolor. Pero el cuero cabelludo quemando la distrae, al momento en que el elfo la hace trastabillar empujando sus pies. Cae de rodillas frente a él con un ruido seco. Por supuesto que le ha dolido, el piso se siente especialmente frío y rasposo, la vibración del impacto parece viajar a cada uno de sus huesos. Intenta volver a mirarlo, pero enseguida le obliga a bajar la cabeza con otro tirón de cabello, esta vez más fuerte. Tarian no puede evitar apretar los párpados. Saberse de rodillas e inmovilizada, saber que ha perdido su poder ante un mero elfito, la conmueve. Se imagina cómo se vería si alguien entrara de pronto, y le parece una visión por demás erótica. La sangre bombea con fuerza. La expectación, ¿por qué le está pasando esto? Al fin y al cabo no sabe absolutamente nada de él.

Pero nadie entra, y no puede evitar dirigir su mirada para descubrir una fuerte erección. Se siente avergonzada, la ha sometido con toda facilidad y ella no hace nada para evitarlo. En el fondo, aunque es demasiado bochornoso hasta para pensarlo, lo desea. Le desea dentro de su boca, se imagina que debe saber deliciosamente, y hasta desea que le siga tirando del cabello con fuerza, con más fuerza aun. Pero no lo hace, y ella comienza a temblar. Le parece que pasan años, y cuando comienza a desabrochar su cinturón frente a sus ojos, no puede evitar relamerse los labios.

En un segundo está follando su boca. La toma por el cabello con violencia, guiando sus movimientos. Respirar se le dificulta más que nada, se siente perder el equilibrio, y el dolor en las rodillas y en el cabello parece hacerse más y más fuerte. Pero no piensa en eso, sino en el sabor que degusta colmando su boca, dentro y fuera, violentos empujones, una y otra vez. No puede notar siquiera cuando quita el cinturón de la prisión de las presillas y lo dobla a la mitad. Le ordena que no se detenga, y entiende enseguida que es una orden por el tono de su voz. Ella se pregunta fugazmente cómo puede ser tan silencioso, cómo puede ser que no gima, que no emita sonido alguno. No puede verlo, pero siente la mordida del cuero en su espalda. Es un dolor agudo pero delicioso, que reverbera en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Sabe que está mal, que el dolor es malo, o debería serlo; pero no puede evitarlo. Todo es demasiado intenso. Siente el segundo golpe en el mismo lugar, y es aún peor. Su piel ya está sensibilizada, y si pudiera verse sin el obstáculo de la ropa, seguramente vería toda su espalda enrojecida y furiosa.

Ese instante parece eterno. Dentro y fuera, tirar y aflojar, golpe y pausa. Una y otra vez. Esa sensación la embriaga, y es incapaz de pensar. Debería levantarse y salir corriendo, debería asesinar al elfo por tal atrevimiento, pero no comprende qué diablos le sucede. Sólo sabe que lo desea, desea todo de él. Turgon no puede creer que le haya costado tan poco doblegar la voluntad de la maia. Sabe ahora que es su procedencia es divina, lo sabe porque nunca había sentido nada parecido. Y ahora es suya, su prisionera, su esclava, poderosa pero sumisa. Esa contradicción le llena, y aunque parezca ridículo, sonríe. Sabe que está muy cerca del orgasmo y en un ápice de segundo se decide a evitarlo.

La empuja con una de sus rodillas, y eso le hace perder el precario equilibrio. Cae al piso y él la observa así. Un rubor profundo cubre sus mejillas, su cabello despeinado como no pensó que fuera posible, sus labios empapados. La ha humillado, es patética y lo sabe. Es patética y le ha gustado, lo sabe porque se relame los labios, saboreando esa sensación. Nota su respiración pesarosa y comprende que ha parado muy pronto, que ella deseaba ese orgasmo tanto como el propio. Pero nada dice, sino que le clava la mirada azul, manteniendo el desafío. La incorpora tirándole con fuerza del cabello, y quedan frente a frente una vez más.

-¿Has tenido suficiente o seguirás ocultando tus intenciones al venir a Gondolin? –inquiere Turgon con la voz fría como el hielo.

Pero Tarian sólo puede reír, porque con esa pequeña muestra ha descubierto algo de sí que no esperaba y desea explorarlo. Se ríe en su cara y eso le exaspera, no puede comprender como la pobre sumisa humillada era capaz de reírse de su amo. Porque es suya, por entero y en cada aspecto, es suya y eso le encanta. Su poder sobre la maia es ilimitado. Ella sigue riendo y no puede evitar callarla con un beso. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y reclama su boca con violencia, la muerde, la ahoga, le dificulta respirar, tira de su cabello con más fuerza. Y ella siente que podría explotar allí mismo, pero intenta controlarse hasta que el elfo la suelta de pronto.

-Te ha gustado. Has disfrutado lo que te hice –sentencia, y ella no puede contestar porque sabe que es la pura verdad-. Eres una guarra –y ahora es Turgon quien ríe con esa revelación que la mirada de la maia no hace más que confirmar. Vuelve a besarla y la muerde con fuerza, y puede degustar algunas gotas de sangre de entre sus labios, en un instante que le parece eterno. La acerca contra sí en un violento empujón y ella no puede evitar estremecerse al sentir su erección contra su pubis. Se presiona contra él, busca algo más de roce; pero él la aparta enseguida.

-Si te corres de este modo haré que los azotes con el cinturón parezcan una caricia con plumas, ¿lo has entendido? –ella no responde, se ha quedado pasmada. Le sostiene la mirada, pero le intimida más a cada segundo- Contéstame –ordena con firmeza, y ella debe intentar dos veces antes de que le salgan las palabras.

-Sí –pero esta respuesta parece no complacer a Turgon, puesto que tira de su cabello y la hace ahogar un gemido de dolor.

-Sí, ¿qué? –Tarian se muerde el labio porque lo comprende, y sabe que si responde será la cúspide de su sumisión. Lo desea y lo odia a la vez, pero no puede evitar dejarse llevar por esa parte de sí que necesita desesperadamente un orgasmo. Intenta la voz más fuerte que puede, y responde.

-Sí señor –Turgon le sonríe en respuesta, y es maravilloso. Se ve bellísimo, y sabe de algún modo que hace muchos años que no sonríe así. Es sin dejar de sonreír que arranca sus finas vestiduras, y pronto puede observarla desnuda, por entero. No puede dejar de pensar en lo perfecta que es, la admira con reverencia y la adora como puede, del modo en que sabe hacerlo.

Camina detrás de ella y observa con cuidado su espalda enrojecida. Acaricia esas marcas con mucha delicadeza, y es casi un absurdo comparado con la violencia que demostraba. Ese tacto sobre su piel sensibilizada la hace estremecer, y atina a girarse sobre sus tobillos, pero le ordena que se esté quieta. Y ella obedece. Él besa esas marcas con cuidado, con admiración y cariño. Eso la confunde pero le encanta. La combinación del azote con el posterior cuidado amoroso que le esta demostrando es capaz de hacerle perder la cordura por el deseo. Es magnífico. Se imagina fugazmente que de esto hablan las canciones, que esto es el verdadero placer. Y él lo sabe.

-Voy a hacer que ruegues –sentencia el elfo. Por Varda, eso la atemoriza, pero acepta el desafío. Nunca había pensado en lo importante que era para ella poder correrse cuando le viniera en gana. Pero eso está en manos del amo, es un desafío a la vez que está completamente a su merced. No lo entiende, no tiene idea de lo que vendrá, y eso le hace desearlo aún más. Se acerca y la besa con dulzura, con adoración, casi rozándola. No puede creer que sea el mismo que de momentos atrás.

Le ordena que cierre sus ojos y ella obedece. Espera una sensación que nunca llega. Espera la mordida del cuero, o la picazón de las manos, o una caricia. No sabe qué espera en verdad, y esa expectación la hace temblar. Pero ni por un segundo se le ocurre desobedecer y abrir los ojos. Es suya y lo sabe. De pronto siente que tapa sus ojos con algún trozo de tela, lo ata fuertemente en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y ahora no puede abrir los ojos ni aunque quiera. Pero no quiere.

Los minutos pasan pesadamente, con lentitud, es eterno. Tarian comienza a imaginar que en verdad no ocurrirá nada, que es sólo para intimidarla pero no pasará de una amenaza. Entonces relaja sus músculos y deja salir despacio el aire contenido. Él lo nota y sabe que es el momento, que ha bajado la guardia. Captura uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, saborea que su textura cambia, pero enseguida la muerde con fuerza. Le duele, eso es obvio, pero no puede evitar lanzar gemidos de placer. Se muerde el labio porque lo cierto es que le avergüenza; ella siempre había sido tan capaz, tan independiente, tan poderosa. No puede ser que el elfo la doblegue con tal facilidad. Pero hay algo en él que a ella le encanta y le atrae como un insecto que se acerca demasiado a una fuente de luz, sabiendo que es malo pero sin poder evitarlo.

Muerde y succiona con toda su fuerza, escucha sus gemidos con satisfacción, y se detiene de súbito. Examina la marca entre verdosa y violácea que comienza a formarse y la acaricia suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, como admirando su obra. Eso la estremece. Besa dulcemente la pequeña herida, eso la conmueve tanto que está al borde de las lágrimas. Turgon repite el proceso con pezón que ha quedado libre, hace más fuerza y la marca es más profunda. La besa y acaricia con amor, con dulzura, más suavemente que antes; y eso es maravilloso.

Lo hace una y otra vez, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus dientes y luego con besos y caricias. Es una dulce tortura. La maia ya no disimula sus gemidos, está tan cerca y sin embargo nunca le alcanza, y le hace desearlo más y más, hasta la desesperación. Hace fuerza con sus muñecas intentando en vano desatar la cuerda élfica. Todo lo que quiere es liberar sus manos y llevar sus dedos a esa zona húmeda entre sus piernas, desea el orgasmo más que nada y no puede pensar en otra cosa. Pero no logra liberarse, y entre mordiscos y besos comprende que pronto no tendrá opción.

El elfo baja siguiendo una línea de besos, y se detiene frente a su pubis. La observa con deleite y se relame los labios, y ella lo sabe porque puede oírlo y siente su respiración en esa zona. Está tan cerca y no avanza. Esa espera casi le hace perder la cordura. Parece que pasan horas hasta que baja la guardia y es entonces cuando la sorprende. Turgon captura el clítoris de la maia y lo recorre con su lengua. Pero sólo dura un segundo, y se retira pero siente que se ha quedado tan cerca como antes. No puede más, no tiene opción.

-Por favor –susurra con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –su voz en tan dulce y comprensiva, tan cálida que la sorprende. Enseguida siente el abrazo, se ha incorporado y la envuelve entre sus brazos con mucha suavidad, como si fuera a romperse. Ella finalmente recarga su cabeza en el hombro del elfo y deja que las lágrimas salgan con fuerza, empapando la venda que obstaculiza su visión. Él canturrea en susurros, acaricia su cabello y besa su cuello una y otra vez. Puede sentir su erección como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo, y sabe que está tan excitado como ella.

-Te lo ruego, mi señor –balbucea entre lágrimas, lo necesita y siente que podría desfallecer allí mismo si no se lo permite.

-Dime lo que deseas, _meleth nin_ –le responde dulcemente, con una voz melodiosa y armónica, y vuelve a besarla. Es maravilloso.

-Fóllame –sentencia con decisión, y sabe que el elfo sonríe aunque no puede verlo. Puede escuchar sus ropas cayendo al suelo, su oído se ha agudizado ahora que no puede ver. La empuja, tomándola por su cabello hasta que vuelve a caer de rodillas. Piensa fugazmente en lo sucio y maltrecho que se estaría viendo su cuerpo, pero no puede concentrarse en otra cosa. Él se ubica detrás de ella y vuelve a empujar, esta vez con su rodilla en el medio de su espalda dolorida; y ha quedado en cuatro patas, como un animal nada más. La roza con las yemas de sus dedos, puede sentir su humedad, es la prueba irrefutable de su disfrute. Ese tacto la estremece. Entonces se detiene y todo es silencio que parece durar horas.

No puede bajar la guardia esta vez, no es capaz de hacerlo. En silencio ruega a todos los Valar, a todo lo sagrado, le pide a Eru que lo guíe, que lo haga. Por favor. No ha dejado de llorar, necesita esto como nunca antes ha necesitado nada. La espera se torna cruel. Le ha rogado y aun así no lo hace. Piensa en insultarlo, en levantarse y golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, pero no lo hace. Sólo lo desea dentro de sí, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez.

-¡Turgon! –grita con fuerza. Es una súplica.

-A tu servicio –ironiza, y eso enciende su ira, pero es contenida; se está quieta. Muy quieta y esperando.

-Te lo suplico –se le quiebra la voz al final de la frase, y él sube una ceja, expectante-. Te deseo. Fóllame. Ahora –sentencia, y él le sonríe.

La penetra con violencia, de un golpe seco, y la maia no puede evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado. En cierto modo es un alivio, pero también continúa la tortura. Dentro y fuera, con mucha fuerza, casi pierde el equilibrio. La sensación la llena y es maravilloso, pero se impacienta. El elfo toma el cabello de ella y tira con fuerza. Es un alivio, eso le ayuda con el equilibrio. Pero la obliga a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y eso dificulta su respiración. No puede gemir, ya no sale la voz; y el aire lucha por pasar. Su pecho se infla frenéticamente.

El rey elfo está complacido. Se siente pleno por primera vez en muchos, muchos años. Ella le conmueve, la desea desde lo más profundo de su alma perturbada, quiere colmarla de regalos y hacerla su reina. Pero sabe que no puede, que sólo quedará en el más profundo de los secretos. Deja escapar un gemido, ahora es incapaz de ser silencioso. Ella lo oye y es música para sus oídos. Dentro y fuera, con más fuerza, violentamente. Turgon extiende la mano que aun le queda libre y acaricia los pechos de la maia con dulzura. Es una sensación agridulce en su piel dolorida y sensibilizada, y es maravilloso. Pero enseguida se retira.

Acelera el ritmo de sus embestidas y ella sabe que ya no falta nada, que está muy cerca y casi puede saborearlo. Lo desea más que a nada en todo el ancho mundo, lo necesita para seguir viviendo y puede sentirlo como la luz al final del túnel. No puede más, y él lo nota. Siente la picazón de un golpe seco en su trasero, lo ha hecho con toda su fuerza y es contradictorio con la suavidad de la piel de su palma. Le ha dolido y le encanta porque ha liberado adrenalina y ya no tardará más que segundos. Lo escucha gemir y sabe que lo disfruta tanto como ella. Repite el golpe en la misma zona sensible y es aún peor, pero es aún mejor. Ya no gime sino que grita, el dolor y el placer se mezclan confusamente. Todo le duele, el cuello, el cuero cabelludo, los pechos, el culo. Pero nunca había sentido placer tan grande.

Repite el golpe por tercera vez, la picazón es aguda y ya no puede contenerse. Explota en un gemido ronco, pronunciando su nombre. Tiembla y se contrae alrededor de él como nunca pensó que fuera capaz. Momentos después él la sigue y ella siente la calidez de sus sustancias dentro de ella, eso le reconforta. Siente que la llena, que se ha quedado con todo de él, todo lo que quería ahora es suyo. El éxtasis de ambos se mezcla y ella siente sus músculos aflojarse poco a poco, mientras las sensaciones del orgasmo los sacuden. Es maravilloso. Ambos saben que nunca antes habían sentido algo así. Él se inclina y besa su espalda con todo el amor del mundo, con todo lo que es capaz de expresar sin palabras. La ama, es obvio pero no lo dice, pero ella lo sabe porque le ocurre lo mismo.

Turgon se retira del interior de la maia con mucha suavidad, y desata sus muñecas. Se hace un ovillo, sentada en la fría piedra del piso, envolviendo sus piernas entre sus brazos. Él la observa con dulzura, no puede creerse lo que ha provocado uno en el otro. Ella escucha sus pasos alejarse, pero enseguida vuelve y se sienta a su lado. La envuelve en una fina manta, eso la reconforta. Acaricia sus pómulos con los pulgares y la besa despacio en los labios hinchados, muy suavemente. Finalmente quita la venda de sus ojos y aunque le cuesta algunos segundos acostumbrarse otra vez a la luz, enseguida están clavándose la mirada. Ya no hay desafío en esos ojos, sino que ahora están en paz. Limpia las lágrimas de Tarian con las yemas de los dedos, las recoge con pequeños besos, y la envuelve entre sus brazos. Logra relajarse y descansa. Está agotada.

-Turgon –balbucea.

-A tu servicio –repite, y ambos lanzan una risita, eso les divierte.

-Te agradezco por haber escuchado mi ruego. Gracias –él sonríe y la besa, y por primera vez, ella sonríe con él.

-Ha sido un placer, en verdad –guiña un ojo y vuelven a reír.

-¿Te sientes mejor, mi señor? –ella se sorprende de esa repentina muestra de preocupación, debería ser al revés, debería preocuparse por lo maltrecho de su estado pero no lo hace. Y sabe por qué, porque es solo suya y desea complacerlo. El elfo asiente, y ella sigue- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Beleriand –suspira-. Algo me dice que la guerra no acabará bien.

-Para eso estoy, he venido a ayudarte –replica.

-Lo sé. Me has ayudado como no te imaginas.

-A tu servicio –sonríe y asiente, y él la aprieta contra sí. Siente su piel contra la suya y eso calma el dolor y la incertidumbre en su corazón.

-Tengo una pregunta, quizá puedas ayudarme Tarian.

-Dime –lo anima con la mirada, y aunque lo duda, lo suelta.

-¿Crees que soy un buen rey?

-Un gran rey –suspira-. Rey Supremo –y sonríe.

-Con mi padre estas cosas no pasaban –replica.

-Eso no tiene importancia. No es tu culpa, es simplemente la época que te ha tocado. Deja de preocuparte tanto. Anímate –y es ella quien por primera vez se acerca y lo besa, y el saborea esa sensación con reverencia, porque es lo más maravilloso sobre la tierra.

-Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras. Siéntete en Gondolin como en tu hogar –agrega, en agradecimiento.

-¿Así tratas a todos tus invitados? –ríe.

-No. Sólo a ti. Por favor quédate –ahora está muy serio, es una súplica.

-No voy a ningún lado. Marcharé a tu lado en la guerra que se avecina –y con esto se acurruca en su pecho, y ya no siente dolor ni el frío de la piedra; sino una plenitud que nunca había experimentado antes. Cierra los ojos y descansa, mientras él recorre su piel con suaves caricias, y disfruta de ese dulce placer. Desea que ese momento no termine nunca. Pero sabe que inevitablemente lo hará, y sabe que quiere volver a él al día siguiente, y el otro y el otro. Hasta que la ciudad se haga pedazos.


End file.
